harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sirène
---- ''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, |Dernière=''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, ''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, |Galerie= }} La sirène est un animal magique mi-humain mi-poisson qui fait partie des êtres de l'eau. Le mâle de l'espèce est généralement appelé triton . Généralités Les sirènes sont de magnifiques créatures originaires de Grèce dont le haut du corps à partir des hanches est similaire à celui des humains tandis que la partie inférieure de leur corps est une queue de poisson. Ces créatures vivant dans les eaux chaudes ont une dénomination différente pour les mâles et les femelles, le genre masculin est nommé "triton" bien que l'on parle généralement de l'espèce par le terme "sirène" qui correspond normalement à la femelle. Comme les autres êtres de l'eau, les sirènes on un goût prononcé pour la musique. Histoire En 1811, les sirènes ainsi que les selkies et les merrows sont invités par Grogan Stump à passer du statut d'animal à celui d'être, ce qui regroupe les trois espèces sous leur nom commun d'êtres de l'eau. Un an plus tard, ils demandent à retrouver le statut d'animal à l'instar des centaures. Vers la moitié du 19ème siècle, Mirabella Plunkett tombe amoureuse d'un triton et se transforme en aiglefin pour le rejoindre suite au refus de ses parents à sa demande de se marier avec lui. 1994 - 1995 Le 25 août 1994 pendant une conversation entre Ludo Verpey et Arthur Weasley, Percy spécifie que Barty Croupton Sr. sait parler plus de deux cents langues, y compris la langue des sirènes.Cette mention est exclusive à la version française, la version originale utilise un terme spécifique pour parler de cette langue : « He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll… » Le 21 janvier 1995, Harry se rend dans la salle de bains des préfets pour réfléchir à l'énigme de l'œuf d'or. Il y croise Mimi Geignarde avec qui il discute de ce qui pourrait se trouver dans le Lac de Poudlard et suppose que des sirènesMentionnées en tant que merpeople dans la version originale : « Myrtle, there aren’t merpeople in there, are there? ». y vivent. Le 24 février, Harry fait un rêve dans lequel la sirène du tableau de la salle de bains des préfets le nargue en lui confisquant son Éclair de Feu. Après la deuxième tâche, Dumbledore rapporte aux spectateurs ce que lui a dit la sirèneMentionnée en tant que Merchieftainess dans la version originale : « Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, ... ». Murcus au sujet du comportement des champions sous l'eau. Anecdotes *Un tableau qui représente une sirène blonde profondément endormie sur des rochers est présent dans la salle de bains des préfets. *Dans la version française de Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Dumbledore parle de Murcus comme étant une sirène. Pourtant dans la version originale, il ne le qualifie pas de mermaid ni de siren mais de Merchieftainess, ce qui semble être le titre du chef des êtres de l'eau. Poudlard se situant en Écosse, il serait plus probable que Murcus et sa colonie soient des Selkies. Apparitions thumb|right|150px|La sirène de la [[salle de bains des préfets dans les jeux LEGO.]] Livres= *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Liens externes * Notes et références en:Siren Catégorie:Animal Catégorie:Créature aquatique Catégorie:Etres de l'eau Catégorie:Créatures XXXX